


Heat Lightning

by Queenie_004



Series: Say We'll Go Slow [6]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies)
Genre: Dating, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Mild Smut, Sex Dreams, Sexual Tension, Tickle Fights, We Like a Girl who Knows What She Wants, We Love a Sexually Assertive Heroine, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_004/pseuds/Queenie_004
Summary: "The alarm wakes her up from the same dream she’s been having a lot lately – the one where she feels like she’s floating but then Peter is above her, his body pressing her down and she can’t breathe but it’s not scary – it feels exciting like the weight of his body on hers and the thrill of excitement it gives her combines to capture her breath."**"He’s doomed the moment she steps outside her house. He runs from his Jeep to help her with her diorama she’s presenting in her Environmental Studies class that afternoon. She smiles up at him with a warm good morning and he just nods dumbly. She’s wearing leggings and tall black boots and he gets instantly horny standing on her front walkway at 7:51 in the morning."
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Say We'll Go Slow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693822
Comments: 46
Kudos: 193





	1. play it cool...

_how strange to feel this way / play it cool, the fever / everything that I have been dreaming of_

The alarm wakes her up from the same dream she’s been having a lot lately – the one where she feels like she’s floating but then Peter is above her, his body pressing her down and she can’t breathe but it’s not scary – it feels exciting like the weight of his body on hers and the thrill of excitement it gives her combines to capture her breath.

She grumbles at her phone and flops back down on her pillows and sighs. She knows what’s causing the dream. She knows what to do to get it out of her head. She knows she has turned into one of those teenagers she never thought she’d be, the type who has sex on her brain 24/7.

* * *

He’s doomed the moment she steps outside her house. He runs from his Jeep to help her with her diorama she’s presenting in her Environmental Studies class that afternoon. She smiles up at him with a warm good morning and he just nods dumbly. She’s wearing leggings and tall black boots and he gets instantly horny standing on her front walkway at 7:51 in the morning.

“No Kitty?” he asks as she gets in and he places her work in his back seat.

“She’s got tech rehearsal today for the play, so my dad took her in early to do some run throughs.”

He nods and watches as she pulls the seatbelt over and snaps it, looking up at him, “everything OK?”

She has a long cardigan on with a wide collar that frames her chest, it’s almost as if he’s being presented the world’s most incredible gift. Her locket lies at the base of her throat and before he knows what he’s doing, he is reaching over and brushing his finger along the chain and watching her breath catch.

“I’m great.” He murmurs and reluctantly pulls his hand away and starts the car.

* * *

The dream combined with the way Peter had been in the car on the way to school were distracting her. It seemed like he wanted to say something in the Jeep but had just played with her necklace sending goosebumps all over her skin. She didn’t tell him about the dream, but it almost felt like he could read her mind and knew about it anyway.

Waiting at his locker for him to get out of Chemistry she adjusts the belt of her cardigan and when she’s done, she looks up to see him walking towards her with an intense look on his face. Before she can say hi, he reaches her and pulls her into a one-armed embrace to kiss her deeply.

She snakes her free arm around his neck and kisses him back with the same amount of enthusiasm and they both lose track of everything until Mrs. Morrison walks up and after a loud cough says their names. They freeze and part as red flushes her face and she glances at the teacher who has her eyebrows raised. “Sorry” she whispers, and the woman nods her head, “let’s keep a nice healthy distance between our hormonal bodies you two, OK?”

Peter nods and after she leaves they both start giggling. “What was that for?” she asks as she steps back from him, “that greeting?”

He starts to dial his locker combination, “I’m happy to see my beautiful girlfriend.”

“I guess so” she smiles and gives him a little nudge and he gives her a wink that makes her weak in the knees.

* * *

It was the way she tugged the belt of her sweater as he approached his locker that did it. It turned him on seeing her be so nonchalant about how sexy she looked, and he couldn’t help the dirty thoughts that flew through his mind at her pulling that knot in her hands. He just lost any reason when he reached her and he pounced and to his immense gratification, she responded with the same level of intensity. They got caught but it was probably for the best as he was only seconds away from pushing her against the locker and slipping his hands under her thighs to lift her up against him.

On their way to lunch he puts his arm around her waist and by the time they get to the cafeteria, he’s casually slid up under the edge of the sweater and rested his hand on her ass. The feel of her moving under his palm was electrifying – denim was one thing, but the soft stretchy fabric of the leggings was a whole other arousing experience. The heat of her body seeped through the material to his skin and when he flexed his fingers even the slightest bit, she pressed herself back into his hand and he sucked in ragged breaths.

* * *

They both seem to have lost their damn minds today because they were in the cafeteria in front of basically the entire school, and Peter had his hand on her right cheek and it was fine. She wasn’t pulling away or telling him to knock it off. Her sweater was long and likely hid him for the most part, but it was still obvious that his hand had vanished under it and not a lot of room to misinterpret where it had gone.

They move towards a table that their friends are at and Peter slides his hand off her and she may have even pouted about it. They sit so close it was like if they weren’t touching in some capacity, they’d both die. She hopes they weren’t too obvious but of course nothing goes unnoticed by Chris who sits across from them and texts her.

_what is going on with u 2 bc it’s making me horny just watching it_

Her eyes flutter up and her best friend is watching her with eyes gleaming. She shakes her head and the phone vibrates in her hand again.

_bet if I look under the table he’s got his hand on u r thigh amirite_

She makes a surprised cough because his hand isn’t quite on her thigh, but resting on her knee and he rubs his fingers back and forth from time to time and she watches Chris lean back as if she’s about to look under the table and Lara Jean mouths _don’t_ and Chris leers at her.

_u r such a hot slut ilu so much!!_

Chris starts laughing and Peter turns to her then to Lara Jean who can’t help herself from giggling as well, “you guys OK?” he asks, and she nods and takes a gulp of her soda.

* * *

“You have practice, right?” she says when they are at the door of her last class. He starts to say yes but she keeps talking, “Kitty has that rehearsal and I want to get a start on our economics problem sets so do you have any time after practice to come over?”

All he hears is that no one will be home at her house and he suddenly does not care at all about lacrosse. “I don’t have to go today – it’s optional” he lies and doesn’t regret it at all when she gives him a big grin.

“Oh? Really? OK! Do you want to come right after school then? I made Snickerdoodles last night if that sweetens the deal.”

He nods, “sold. I have to get something in my team locker but I’ll meet you at the Jeep?”

He still has to tell his coach that he isn’t coming today and settles on a family obligation to get out of it. If he says it’s anything physical he’ll be sent straight to the sports medicine office.

He’s heading out of the locker room when Trevor calls after him, “Kavinsky! Where do you think you’re going young man?”

Sticking his head back he sees Trevor and Gabe getting changed, “I have a family thing” he mutters and Trevor whistles and looks to Gabe.

“Ohhh…a _family_ thing” he smirks at Peter who shrugs and turns to leave. “Hold up, hold up!” Trevor comes over to him and puts his hands on his shoulders, “you know, 65% of unplanned pregnancies occur after school in empty houses.”

Gabe starts laughing and Peter groans, “shut up, Trev.”

“The other 35% happen in the backseats of Jeeps after Prom” Gabe pipes in and his friends keep laughing and Peter backs away and gives them both the finger.

“Dude! Come on, you had your hand on her ass all day” Trevor wags his eyebrows at him.

Peter blushes, “that’s not…”

“Don’t lie to us, PK” Gabe says, “like, everyone saw it.”

Peter blows out a breath, “I’m gonna say this but I don’t want you to agree with me because then I’ll have to punch you in the face, OK?” Trevor grins and nods, “she looks so hot today I am losing my fucking mind.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Trevor says.

* * *

She sets the plate of cookies on her desk and pushes a bunch of crap on her floor under her bed. She hears him call her name from downstairs, “my room!” she calls back and checks her hair in the mirror and pulls the hem of her sweater to even it out.

“Hey” he stands in her doorway, “what are you doing up here?”

“I thought we could study here today.” She gestures to the cookies, “A…um, change of scenery.” She is such a bad liar but can’t think of a reason on the spot to cover for the fact she wants him in her bedroom.

He looks right at her bed and then at her and nods slowly, “OK” he says quietly and comes towards her and she smiles expectantly – but he dodges around her and reaches for a cookie. “Hey!” she squeals, “cookies before a kiss?”

Biting into his snickerdoodle Peter grins at her, “if you’re going to lure me to your bedroom with cookies then I’m not going to insult you by ignoring them.”

She blushes because he used “lure” and well, that sounds exactly like what she did. She picks up the end of her cardigan’s belt and absentmindedly starts playing with it and Peter swallows down the cookie and stares at her hands. “I like that sweater” he says in a voice that is oddly hoarse. She looks down and touches the hem of it, and he clears his throat, “you look really good today. I don’t think I told you that.”

She nods and looks up at him and he’s watching her as intensely as he did this morning when she got in his Jeep before school. “Thank you” she says softly and for some reason she pulls the belt loose and it falls from her grip as the cardigan drops open and she takes a step back and sits on the edge of her bed. Peter takes a few steps closer to her and she suddenly flashes on the image in the dream of him on top of her, of how his body felt against hers, how her breath slowed and mingled with his.

“I’m just gonna…” he gestures to the floor in front of her bed and she snaps her eyes down and nods. “…sit there, you can take the bed” he smiles at her and she nods again and feels a wave of disappointment crash over her that he’s not getting on her bed with her.


	2. ...the fever

He is trying so, so hard to behave himself. She brought him home to her empty house. She invited him into her bedroom. She’s playing with that tie on her sweater again and then casually undoing it, letting him see the curves of her body and the full view of the dangerously perfect fit of those leggings. He puts his back against her bed and opens his backpack and above him she stretches out on her bed and opens their textbook.

They work quietly for a bit and talk over some of the terminology. A few times she leans down over his shoulder to point at something on his laptop and her hair spills against his neck and he flexes his fingers into her rug because he wants to reach up and turn his face to hers and kiss her. And not a sweet study break kiss, but a deep wet kiss that would end with them both out of their clothes. 

Her phone buzzes a few times and she looks at it with a huff and then puts it face down on her comforter. “What’s up?” he finally asks, and she just shrugs and mutters it’s Chris. A few texts more and she puts it on vibrate, “what’s got her going today?” he looks up at her and she rolls her eyes.

“You don’t want to know” she sighs and he turns back to his work only for his phone to go off in his group chat with Trevor and Gabe.

_Use protection, boy, we ain’t ready to be uncles just yet!_

He mumbles under his breath and she peers down from the bed again, “whose bugging you?”

“The guys – it’s nothing.” He shoves his phone into his backpack. “What question are we on again?”

“The one about the indifference curve” she sighs, “I don’t get it. Do you?” He turns and faces her on the bed and starts trying to explain it, but he has trouble because she’s laying on her stomach with her chin in her palm and he has a far too good view of the top of her breasts pressed into the bed and she’s using a pencil with a fuzzy little puff on the end and she keeps brushing it over her pursed lips as she listens to him.

“Does that make sense?” he asks but he thinks it probably doesn’t because he’s not even sure what he said he’s so turned on right now.

“Mmmm…I think so” she gives him a little smile, “you’re very smart” she reaches out and tickles his nose with the fuzzy pencil top and he growls.

“Keep your kiddie pencil toppers to yourself, Covey. Economics is serious business.”

Her eyes light up and she does it again, this time swiping it up his nose between his eyebrows and back down over his lips at a slow pace. “Make me” she murmurs, and he grabs her wrist and her eyes go wide as they lock on his.

“Oh, is that how you want to play it?” he drawls, and he lunges up towards the bed and she sits up giggling – he’s still holding on to her and he lands on his knees splaying them out on her bed. “I’m gonna give you one last chance to behave” he warns, and he’s addicted to the fire in her eyes, “and then you’re gonna pay.”

* * *

He’s on her bed. He’s on her bed and staring her down while holding her and giving her very loaded warnings. The mood is playful but there’s definitely an edge of something more to it, something coiled and ready to ignite. She shakes her arm as if she’s trying to get herself free from his grasp but it achieves nothing, so she juts out her lower lip in a pout.

“You don’t like being tickled?” she coos and he grins at her.

“Do _you_ like being tickled?”

She shrugs, “I’m not ticklish.”

Peter nods at her slow and oh so sexy, “you’re not?” She shakes her head, but her body is starting to quiver in anticipation, “so you don’t mind if I test that, see if you’re lying?” Her breath catches and she gives him what she hopes is a nonchalant shrug. “OK,” he says his voice low and making her stomach flip, “then let’s start with this.” He plucks the pencil out of her hand and turns over her wrist he’s still holding and pushing the sleeve up, he dances the topper over her inner wrist and flicks his eyes between her face and where he’s teasing her.

“That doesn’t tickle” she asserts, and he nods his head slowly and pulls the pencil away, his eyes travel along her body and she bites back a sound. “Guess again” she whispers and his eyes narrow and he licks his lips and moves the pencil to just under her ear and twirls it slowly before grazing it down her jaw and along her neck. She swallows and he leans forward a bit and feathers it into the hollow of her throat and then teases down to just above her breasts.

“Still nothing?” he murmurs and she realizes his eyes are on the location of the puff and so she arches her back just slightly and he lets it dip just into the valley between her breasts and the sound he makes is low, but she hears it. She moves her head slowly from side to side as if she’s saying no and he starts to brush over back and forth over her chest and she presses herself towards him, “Lara Jean” he groans and her eyes flutter up to him.

* * *

He is transfixed by her. Her eyes are burning into him, her skin is radiating heat and her body language is urging him closer. When she drops her head back and sighs, “it doesn’t tickle but it feels so nice” he feels the strain of his erection against the seam of his pants. He’s not even sure who is seducing who anymore but he’s getting jealous of the pencil topper so he abruptly pulls it away and her eyes snap open and she makes the sexiest little moan of disappointment.

He clears his throat, “maybe that’s just not enough pressure” he holds his hands up and flexes his fingers, his eyes dipping to her waist.

“Oh, no…no Peter” she starts to squirm back on the bed and he moves forward and grasps at her waist starting to tickle her and she finally reacts, laughing and twisting, still insisting she’s not ticklish. And in seconds they are both laughing with limbs entangled and her cardigan falling around her shoulders as he dominates in their tickle fight until she’s gasping and falling back, as he follows and lands on top of her.

“I’m ticklish! I’m ticklish OK? You win!” she’s squirming underneath him and he chuckles as he raises a hand in victory. “Don’t gloat!” she scolds and he looks down at her and they are both out of breath. He watches her mouth and as she licks her lips and he automatically rolls his hips into her and she blows out a little moan. He does it again and she makes the same sound but from a deeper place. He presses himself further down and she bites her bottom lip and her hands go to his shoulders.

He grinds against her once more, and again and she whispers, “don’t…stop…”

He stills his body, “I don’t know what you mean, Covey…you want me to stop?” she shakes her head rapidly, “you _don’t_ want me to stop?” Her hands snake down to his hips and she pushes him against her and lifts her head and kisses him and it’s greedy, her mouth is open and tongue is already probing and he reaches down to her thigh and lifts it, pushing it up to open her legs to him and she sighs deeply into their kiss.

* * *

She feels drunk with arousal – him on top of her, his weight pressing her into the bed and taking her breath away – it’s what she’s dreamed about and what she’s wanted for so long now. She twists herself underneath him and wraps her other leg around him and he curses under his breath. They are finding a groove together and her entire body feels focused on the spot where the hard seam of his pants is teasing her. The friction making her eager for more contact and her hands go for his belt as his mouth hotly drags over her neck and throat, he’s suckling at her skin and she is tingling at the little shoots of pain it causes. She pushes him up just enough so she can feel his erection with her hand, and she gasps at what she’s feeling and tries to unzip him, but he starts shaking his head.

“Are you sure?” he says, and she loves the shaky timbre of his voice, her hands still trying to feel more of him.

“I’m sure Peter, I want to feel you.” She starts kissing his chin and grazing his throat with her teeth, “please, please can I?” She smiles against his collar bone as he lifts his hips and undoes his belt and zipper and then moves back on to her, still clothed but now with his pants open so she can feel his cock pressed against the fabric of his boxer briefs. “Ohhhhh” she sighs as she snakes her hand between them to palm him, “Oh god, yes… _this_.”

He chuckles into her hair, “you are gonna make me come – if you keep doing this and talking like that.” He’s still thrusting but this time against her hand and she closes her fingers so she’s grasping him, and he hisses out a breath just at her ear. “I’m not joking Lara Jean, that feels…fuck…so good…so fucking good.” She can feel the tremor in his body as if he’s holding back and then he shakes his head, “nuh uh…” and reaches down to take her hand and bring it back up, draping it over his shoulder, “you first.”

She just wants to keep fondling him and drifts her hand back, but he takes her wrist again, like he did before, and she lets her arm go limp in his grip and tightens her legs around his waist. When he presses back down into her he slides an arm under her back and tilts her hips up so she is at a perfect angle to glide against his erection and they start to move with more focus now, the deep ache she’s been feeling starts rising in her and it makes her feel wild and a little scared but eager, so eager to not stop it. Peter lifts his head from where he’s been indulging himself at her neck and focuses his gaze on her and her back starts to arch, her entire body focused at one tender point of arousal and he nods slightly and starts to kiss her, his eyes staying open and fixed on hers and she clutches him and starts to cry out as a powerful rush flows through her and explodes in a scream and he keeps holding her in his arms – keeping her eyes on his as she crests and collapses limply under the heft of him.

* * *

He doesn’t even care if he comes – he wants to, is dying to – but he can deal with it when he goes home. All that matters is that he gave her her first orgasm and he’s so thrilled about it he visualizes pumping his fist into the air with pride. He pulls back to watch her come down and it’s so incredibly sexy to see her so out of control of everything – her hair is a mess, her clothes are in a disarray and she looks confused but thrilled and he kisses her face all over, telling her how much he loves her and she starts giggling – a light, surprised sounding tinkle of sound. “What about you?” she asks as she regains her breath, “don’t you…?” when he shakes his head, he sees the set in her furrowed brow.

“Peter” she whispers as she reaches back down, “I want to.” He tries to tell her it’s fine, but she’s put her hand on his cock again and this time skips the palming to go straight to a grip. It’s still through his boxers but feels fucking fantastic and his arms start to shake where he’s raised above her and he rolls on to his back. She props herself up next to him and keeps moving her hand, “like this?” she whispers, and he nods, “am I doing it right?” He nods but also puts his hand on her wrist and slows her down a bit.

“That’s good, that’s so good – shit” he sucks in a breath and tips his head back and only has to spend a few seconds imagining her hand wrapped around him skin to skin before he starts groaning with pleasure as his body spasms she makes a thrilled gasp next to him.

“Did I do that?” she whispers and he laughs.

“Yeah, you fucking did!”

She buries her face against his shoulder and he stills her hand, “it gets sensitive after” he murmurs, and she nods, “you’re really good at that” she giggles loudly and he loves it, “like, incredibly good.”

* * *

They are sitting against her headboard with hands clasped together, staring at one another with stupid grins on their faces. “Wow” she sighs and he smiles, “that is not very deep, I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head and kisses the tip of her nose, “I don’t need deep, I just want you happy.”

“OK. I am” she whispers. Looking up at him she says, “I’ve wanted that a long time.”

“Me too” he grins.

“And…I think now I want other things too.” She loves the way his smile spreads and he dips his eyes to their hands then back up at her face and it makes her flush with heat.

“I’m ready whenever you are Lara Jean, just say the word.”

“What comes next?” she asks and he squints at her.

“Next? What do you mean?”

“I mean…next time do we do that but without our clothes on?”

He tries not to laugh because he doesn’t want her to feel like he’s mocking her, but he still loves how she can do what she just did with him, and then still have this naivete. “There’s no rule book, we do what you’re comfortable with – what feels good. I’ll do anything you want to make you react how you did today.”

She blushes and sighs, “I liked it a lot – so, maybe more of this with clothes – for now. I just don’t want to rush.”

He nods, “no rushing, have I rushed you at all?” she shakes her head, “OK, well I’m not going to start now, I promise.”

“Even though you know I’m good at hand jobs now?” she grins at him.

“Wow. I thought my new fantasy was going to be you giving me one but now I think it’s going to be you bragging about your talent for it!”

She screws her face up as she giggles, “I’ll try not to plan it too much – just let it happen.”

“OK” he says but she hears the tease in his voice.

“What?” she demands and he just shrugs.

“Oh ‘cause you totally didn’t plan that outfit you wore today with those leggings clinging to you – or studying in your empty house, in your bedroom, or flirting with your goofy little pencil thingie. Got it, no planning Covey.” He smirks at her and she drops her mouth open like she’s offended and then narrows her eyes and takes him by surprise by straddling his lap. “Whoa” he breathes.

“I can be spontaneous too” she purrs as she presses herself into him, “I didn’t plan to do this.” She nods her head down to their laps.

“Well, I like this too” he growls as he runs his hand under her sweater and caresses her back. “It’s all good, anything you want to do – however you want to do it. I’m up for it.”

She nods, “that’s very good news.” She leans in and he pulls her closer and buries his face in her neck and they stay in an embrace until they both hear their phones going off.

“I hate our friends” he groans into the crook of her neck as she pulls away.

“Me too” she laughs as she moves off his lap and searches for their phones, “mostly because they’re totally on to us.”

“100%” Peter laughs as she picks up her phone and hands him his.

_and i don’t want to be afraid / i want to take you home_

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Love all your comments and enthusiasm and I'll be back soon - got quite a few things on deck for you lovely and delightfully demanding people 🧡🧡
> 
> Title: Heat Lightening / Icky Blossoms (2012)
> 
> Like all writers I crave feedback! Please share in the comments if you have any and thank you for reading!
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://queenie-004.tumblr.com/)


End file.
